In general, a video decoding system which receives an analog signal and decodes the analog signal includes a first apparatus for compensating an input signal attenuated by transmission cable characteristics in a transmission process and a second apparatus for converting an analog composite video baseband signal (CVBS) into a digital component video signal (YCrCb).
To perform an input signal compensation process and a video signal conversion process in a general video decoding system, pieces of predetermined digital information are necessary, and thus an AD converter (Analog to Digital Converter) for the first apparatus and an AD converter for the second apparatus are used, respectively.
Even when predetermined digital information required for the input signal compensation process is similar to predetermined digital information required for the video signal conversion process, two AD converters are individually provided, respectively. Therefore, design efficiency of the video decoding system decreases, and fabrication cost rises.